


The Trouble with Tribbles

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tribbles (Star Trek)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something cute and fluffy comes through an anomaly. Becker is less amused than his teammates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trouble with Tribbles

**Author's Note:**

> For 'fluff' on my Primeval bingo card. Thanks to deinonychus_1 for the idea, and apologies to Star Trek for the rest of it. *g*

“I don’t think anything’s come through,” Abby said.

Becker said nothing and continued to search, keeping a firm grip on his EMD. While it was true that they had locked the anomaly that had opened up in one of the labs nearly immediately, he wasn’t taking any chances. Anything could have come through.

“We’ve got nothing,” Matt’s voice came through Becker’s earpiece. “I hate to tempt fate, but--”

“Wait!”

Becker spun to face Abby. “What’s wrong?”

But Abby was merely bending down, and when she rose, she was clutching a little furry ball and beaming. “Look at it! It’s adorable!”

“Abby, put that down, you don’t know what sort of diseases it might have.”

But when Becker strode over to her, Abby just turned aside and kept stroking the creature. “I worked in a zoo, Becker, I think I can take care of myself.”

The fluffy thing she was holding started emitting a purring sound, which only made Abby smile wider.

Becker sighed. He had a feeling this was going to go very wrong.

-

The girls had been cooing over the creature nonstop. Becker had been forced to admit that the sight of Jess cuddling the whatever-it-was was inclined to make him feel embarrassing things, but luckily he needed only admit it to himself.

“If it is actually a Tribble,” Connor said, “we should really put it back. I don’t think an infestation of Tribbles is something to be happy about.”

“I’d like to see you explain that to Lester when he comes back,” Becker said. The image was almost worth letting the blasted thing stay here.

“I don’t see how it could be a Tribble,” Emily said, stroking the creature’s back while Jess held it. “That was just a television show.”

“Thank you,” Becker said fervently. Some sense, finally. “But to be honest, I don’t care what it is. It needs to go back. We don’t keep creatures.”

Matt kept his eyes on the creature. “Becker’s right.”

Jess’ mouth was starting to form into an epic pout. “But it’s so cute! It isn’t hurting anyone, it just likes to be pet, see?” She held it out to Becker. “Perhaps if you’d pet it you wouldn’t be so eager to send it away.”

“It doesn’t belong here,” Becker tried, dropping his gaze to the fuzzy little ball so he wouldn’t have to look at Jess. He was man enough to admit that he was easily defeated by the sight of Jess pouting.

“You let Abby keep Rex!”

“I never did, I wasn’t even here yet! If I--” Becker stopped at the look on Abby’s face. Some battles were definitely not worth waging.

Matt took pity on him and said, “I’m sorry, Jess. It has to go back. It’s been separated from its family, think about that.”

Jess wavered, wide eyes gazing at the creature in her arms. “Oh, I suppose. But I still don’t think it’s fair.” She brought the thing up to her face and planted a kiss on it, before handing it over to Emily and marching back to her station. If a sniffle was heard, no one dared mention it.

“Right,” Becker said. “Let’s get this bugger home without Lester ever being the wiser.”

-

The day after their adventure with the not-Tribble, Becker brought Jess a chocolate bar to cheer her up, as she still seemed upset at losing her pet. He knew things were bad when Jess only absently thanked him and put the chocolate off to the side.

After that, it became clear what Becker needed to do. A sad Jess was Becker’s least favorite Jess, even worse than nagging Jess and angry Jess.

The following day, at the end of the day, Becker met Jess at her station and said, “I’d like to show you something, if you have time. It won’t take long, and if you don’t like it you can leave. I won’t be offended.”

Jess looked questioningly at him. “Will you tell me what it is?”

Becker shook his head.

“Hmm, I didn’t think so. Well, all right, I suppose.”

The drive was nearly silent, a worrying sign that Jess was still feeling poorly. Normally she chattered on and on, regardless of whether Becker was actually participating in the conversation or not. He liked listening to her talk; it always helped his mood because she was unfailingly cheerful.

Jess didn’t realise where Becker was taking her until they arrived. She stared at the sign. “Becker, have you taken me to an animal shelter?”

Becker got out of the car and walked around the front to hold open Jess’ door for her. “I believe I have. I thought... I know you wanted to keep that puff ball thing from the anomaly, and I’m sorry you couldn’t. I just thought, it might cheer you up to cuddle some poor little strays who don’t have homes? You might find one you like.”

For a moment Becker worried he had made a mistake, but then Jess fairly launched herself out of the car to fling herself at Becker, throwing her arms around his neck.

“Thank you,” she said, her small body warm against his. “You are so, so sweet.”

Becker let his arms encircle Jess and utterly, utterly failed at not feeling smug.

**_End_ **


End file.
